In many computing environments, clients (e.g., computer systems and users) connect to computers (e.g., servers) hosting an application or service (e.g., electronic mail, a website, etc.). A given computer, however, is only capable of satisfying the needs of a limited number of clients at any given time. In view of this, multiple instances of the application and/or service may be deployed across multiple computers in the network. In such cases, a client may send a request to the application. The request, prior to reaching the application, is intercepted by a load balancer. The load balancer is an application configured to distribute the requests for the application across all servers which include an instance of the application. The manner in which the requests are distributed is set by the load balancer. Once the load balancer make the selection, the request is sent to the selected server and subsequently serviced by the instance of the application on the selected server.